Hell hath no Fury like a duck scorned
by Eiflin
Summary: Dragonus plans to turn the ducks against each other. My first fanfic!!!Chapter 6 now up.
1. Default Chapter

Hi all, I'm new to all of this fanfic stuff sooo I'll probably get it all wrong, anywho, please read and review!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination.  
  
  
  
Untitled- until I think of something.:D  
  
BY Eiflin  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
  
"NOSEDIVE FLASHBLADE...GET HERE THIS INSTANT!!!" Mallory was mad to say the least, her face flushed to match her hair as she screamed at the teenager before setting off to chase him down the corridors of the Pond.  
  
Wildwing sighed and shook his head as he sat down with a coffee in the kitchen. He looked up at Duke sitting opposite him who was chuckling at their screaming teammate. "Any idea what he did this time?" he asked the grey duck, taking a sip of his coffee.  
  
"Just the usual Nosedive" replied Duke"...itching powder in the shower gel" he finished before chuckling again. Even Wing let out a small laugh, his little brother was trouble, but in this place they needed someone to provide some sort of entertainment. Unfortunately for Mallory she nearly always seemed to be on the receiving end of his pranks, probably because out of all the team she had the least patience for them.  
  
"What am I going to do with him Duke? I suppose I'd better go and sort it out" Wildwing mumbled as he set his mug back down on the table. He had barely set foot in the hallway when he was almost knocked over by a blur of blonde hair that ran straight past him and didn't stop. This was shortly followed by Mallory who was gaining on him, screaming out all the things that she was going to do when she had caught him. Wildwing sighed again before following them, ending up in the lounge with Nosedive cornered by Mallory. The look on Mallory's face reminded Wing of that earth saying..."hell hath no fury like a woman scorn", it seemed the same applied to ducks and judging by the fear in Dive's face, he could see it too. Wing took the brief pause in Mallory's shouting to step in between the two young ducks. "What's going on?" he asked.  
  
"THAT BROTHER OF YOURS..."Mallory began before realising she was still shouting "...that brother of yours put itching powder in my shower gel Wing...and no...It's not funny" she added shooting a glare over Wings shoulder. Wing followed her look to see his younger brother struggling to control his laughter.  
  
"Leave it to me Mallory" Wildwing replied. She opened her mouth to object but seeing the look Wing gave her, she thought best not and instead turned and stormed out of the lounge. Wing let out a slow sigh before turning again to face his younger brother, disappointment etched in his eyes. "Sorry baby bro but this is going to mean punishment". Nosedive's smile instantly dropped and was replaced by the well-rehearsed puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Aawwwwwwww…man, but Wing…" He stammered, "…it was only a joke…I was only…"  
  
"No buts Dive, you have to face the consequences of your actions" Wildwing interrupted sternly. In honesty he hated having to discipline the teenager but unfortunately it was necessary. "This afternoon you can wash the Migrator and the Duckcycles." He had to hide a smile at the look on Dive's face, he looked devastated (all part of the act) and when it didn't work quickly changed to a carefree expression.  
  
"ok, yeah…whatever" Dive mumbled looking down as he went to walk past Wildwing. He gave another quick glance at Wing to see if there was any chance that he'd change his mind, but Wing looked set on what he'd said. Dive shoved his hands in his pockets and let out a sigh as he walked out of the room and towards the kitchen. He almost walked straight into Mallory as she came out of the doorway with a drink in her hand, he went to apologise but seeing the glare in her eyes he thought it best not to say anything to her right now. Instead he stepped back and avoided eye contact, allowing her to pass, before he entered the kitchen.  
  
"Hehe…kid…you sure know how to create trouble for yourself" He heard Duke chuckle from the table. Dive laughed back at him as he poured himself a cup of hot chocolate and joined him. At least he could rely on Duke to enjoy a good prank.  
  
"Do you think she's mad at me?" he asked smiling. Duke just shook his head.  
  
"Mal, mad at you? It'll never happen. So, what did you get this time?"  
  
"Gotta clean the Migrator and Cycles" Dive muttered dryly. Ok, so he supposed it was fair but he was planning on visiting Thrash and Mookie this afternoon.  
  
"Tough luck kid." Duke smirked. "It was worth it though" he added chuckling remembering the image of Mallory running out of her room scratching like mad and screaming words he rarely heard come from her. Nosedive started to laugh too, sharing the memory.  
  
Their thoughts were interrupted by the sound of alarms. They stood up and quickly made their way to Drake one where the rest of the team was already gathered.  
  
"What's going on Tanya?" As usual, Wildwing was the one to ask.  
  
"Uuuhhh…we have a…errr…disturbance in the mall"  
  
"Ok, ducks, to the Migrator" Wing ordered already running out of the room. Dive groaned as he made to follow, he caught Mallory's eye and received a look that basically said, say one word to me and your dead. He gulped and turned away to see Duke running alongside him, smiling.  
  
"You know…I think she might be mad at you" Duke admitted as they went up the ramp, the Migrator's engine had already started and they took their seats.  
  
"Really, I never noticed" Dive replied as he walked past Duke to take his usual seat at the front next to Wing.  
  
  
  
Wahey! Ok, as I said before, this is my first fic so please review. Any comments and suggestions are welcome but please be gentle. Thanks!  
  
Eiflin 


	2. Chapter 2

Wow!!! (blinks and looks at reviews again) Thanks everybody who reviewed the last chapter…I'm chuffed to bits! I'm so glad that you all liked it so I thought I'd better get on with the next chapter. Enough of my rambling, on with the story. Oh, and I have a title now (woohoo), its not a great title but it'll do.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination and a bar of chocolate.  
  
  
  
1 Hell hath no Fury like a Duck Scorned.  
  
BY Eiflin  
  
1.1 Chapter Two  
  
Mallory spent the whole journey in the Migrator glaring burning holes into the back of Nosedive's head. How dare he pull a prank on her first thing in the morning, and how on Puckworld did he gain access to her showergel in her room!!! She averted her gaze to glare at Duke, bet he and his lock picking had something to do with it. She told Wildwing from the start that letting Duke 'pass on a few skills' was a bad idea. He must have been aware of her staring at him and turned to meet her gaze for a second before turning away with a hint of fear in his eyes. She smirked, satisfied before reverting back to glaring at Dive. Oh…he is sooo dead when she gets her hands on him.  
  
As the Migrator pulled up outside the mall Tanya (who had spent the journey studying Drake One's readings) spoke up with concern in her voice. "I don't get it… back at the pond it reported a disturbance but now…nothing" she looked up at Wildwing had turned to face the team. "Perhaps it's a…er… false alarm" she suggested.  
  
"Perhaps" The leader replied frowning slightly, "We should go and check it out anyway, be on your guard everyone but don't draw any attention to yourselves, the last thing we want to do is panic shoppers." He had mainly aimed this last statement at Dive knowing his little brother's acting before thinking attitude. Dive merely groaned and looked at his feet. "We'll go in 2 groups, Tanya, Grin, your with me, we'll do the ground floor. Mallory, Duke and Dive, you stay together and check out the first floor. Contact on the comms every 5 minutes." He saw Mallory's face drop when he put her with Dive, he purposefully put them together though to try and make them get along. (It'll never happen) a voice in his head told him, oh well, that's partly why he put Duke in with them, he was pretty level headed and should keep them from killing each other. "Ok, move out team".  
  
When they got out of the Migrator Tanya, Grin and Wildwing instantly got together and entered the Mall main entrance, walking casually but aware of everything around them. Duke sighed and turned to his teammates. "We should probably go through the other way" he suggested before realizing that they weren't paying any attention to him, instead they were standing as far away from each other as possible, Mal staring at Dive and Dive looking anywhere else but Mallory. 'Oh great', Duke muttered in his head, 'thanks a lot Wildwing!'. "Come on kids. Put it aside for now so we can get on with our job then when we get back I promise you can carry on falling out" He said aloud with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.  
  
Dive was the first to give in and walked over to Duke, avoiding Mal's eyes all the way. He stood next to the older mallard and stared at the mall, pretending to study it for suspicious activity but secretly happy in the knowledge that Duke would keep him safe from Mallory.  
  
"Come on Mal-mal, we gotta go and check this out" Dive said fearfully, he could still feel her angry glare.  
  
Mallory somewhat reluctantly joined the pair, 'I'm only doing this because I have to' she told herself and lead them around to the side entrance of the mall, walking quickly so they had to work to keep up. On entering the three stopped for a second to survey their surroundings, a few shoppers turned to look at them but then carried on. Mallory didn't stop for long and made her way briskly over to the escalators, glancing over her shoulder to check the others were still with her.  
  
* * *  
  
Siege, Wraith and Chameleon stood on the roof of the mall looking down through the huge glass ceiling at the 2 groups of ducks. "We'll get them as they leave" Siege muttered to the other two. "Do you have the spell ready?"  
  
"I always do" Wraith chuckled evilly.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
After about 20 minutes of searching the mall and keeping in regular contact, the ducks hadn't found anything. Well, Mallory had spotted a nice new outfit in one store window, Grin was overjoyed to see a new meditation crystal had arrived at his favourite shop and Nosedive had bumped into Thrash and Mookie and told them about today's prank for which they praised him…much to the distaste of Mal. But they hadn't found any signs of the saurians. " Alright guys, regroup outside the main entrance" Wildwing sighed, another false alarm.  
  
When the team was back together Wildwing could see that Mal and Dive were still not talking to each other, he looked at Duke whose eye held a mixture of tiredness and a plea for help. Wing silently laughed, the two youngest members were certainly a handful most of the time. " Come on then guys, back to the Migrator" Wing smiled letting the others pass so he could walk with Duke. " How are you keeping Duke?" he teased.  
  
"Don't even talk to me until I get some painkillers, they've given me a splitting headache" he mumbled warily rubbing his forehead and laughing. "Thanks for lumbering me with them" he added dryly.  
  
"Only did it because I knew you could handle it".  
  
"Yeah? Well, let me tell you…" Duke cut himself short when he heard a sound come from above them.  
  
He and Wing whirled around and tried to see what was going on but were not far enough away from the building to see what was happening. Duke then saw a flare of red light appear over the edge and shoot down towards the team as he heard Dive scream.  
  
"MAAALLLL!!!"  
  
* * *  
  
Ok, so I'm not great at cliffhangers but never mind. Read and Review, let me know what you think! I'm going to go eat some chocolate before I set to work on the next chapter. : D  
  
Eiflin 


	3. Chapter 3

Hello all! Thanks again for all your lovely reviews (grins). It's ok Anima Mouse, I'm not planning on letting Phil into my fic, however, if he does appear it will only be a small bit I promise (sorry raven007). As for Professor H, I hope you enjoyed your dry bread by the pond (laughs). Anyways, on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination and an empty chocolate bar wrapper.  
  
* * *  
  
1 Hell Hath no Fury like a Duck Scorned  
  
By Eiflin  
  
1.1 Chapter Three  
  
Nosedive had been walking a safe distance behind Mal on the way back to the Migrator. Spending the last 20 minutes on her team had been unbearable when she was in this kind of mood, all he did was have some fun and Wham! Mallory's angry side had kicked in. He sighed as he walked slowly kicking his feet along the pavement and listening to his big bro and Duke talking behind him. It was then that he heard the noise, Duke had stopped talking which put Dive instantly on alert.  
  
He turned and followed the gaze of the two older ducks to the roof of the mall.  
  
'uh-oh' he thought as he saw the three shapes of Seige, Wraith and Chameleon. What happened next took only a split second. A ball of glowing red formed in front of Wraith, ' a spell' Dive realized. Suddenly the red ball turned into a beam of bright light, shooting straight towards the group, straight at Mal.  
  
"MAAAALL!" Dive screamed to his teammate, she hadn't noticed. He burst into a run to try and knock her out the way of the spell but was too late. She turned to see the beam of light hit her and froze as it enveloped her for a few seconds before vanishing. Her legs crumpled from beneath her and Dive managed to catch her before she hit the ground.  
  
"Mal?"  
  
SLAP!  
  
Nosedive staggered backwards into his brother, confused.  
  
"Don't you DARE touch me Flashblade" Mallory growled pulling herself up to her feet, eyes fixed on the teenager.  
  
"Chill Mal, I was only trying to he…"  
  
"Oh will you SHUT UP! I'm sick to death of your whining voice" Mallory cut him short. She turned her attention to the roof of the mall again and huffed, "see? Thanks to your stupid distraction they've got away". She was right, Dragonus's henchmen had made their escape seeing as they had done what they set out to do.  
  
"Enough Mallory" Wildwing interrupted stepping forward, "now is not the time for an argument, Tanya will need to check you out and see what that spell that hit you was all about." He went to put a hand on her shoulder as he spoke but she withdrew and pushed it away.  
  
"I'm fine, I don't need fussing over." She snapped back before turning and storming off to the Migrator. The group stood for a second stunned. Mallory's temper was something they'd come to know, but she never snapped at their leader before. Tanya was the first to speak up.  
  
" I'll go and…er…see if she's ok" she stammered nervously before following Mal.  
  
"Women!" Duke muttered with a sigh. Nosedive still held a confused expression as he looked over at Wing.  
  
"I don't get it! I was only trying to help, didn't mean to upset her."  
  
"I know bro!" Wildwing clapped a hand on Dives shoulder, " Something's up and I believe that spell had a lot to do with it". He slowly led his younger brother back to the Migrator.  
  
* * *  
  
In the Raptor, the Saurion warlord Dragonus paced up and down the control room. He paused for a second a called "WRAITH!" in a voice that boomed and echoed around the fortress. He turned to a monitor on the wall watching the duck's movements while he waited. After not more than a minute Wraith stumbled through the door and stood silently, waiting for his Lord to speak.  
  
"Did everything go according to plan?" He muttered not taking his eyes from the monitor screen.  
  
"Yes my lord, the spell was cast successfully oh powerful one" the frail form of Wraith groveled.  
  
"How long will it last for?"  
  
"Long enough my lord."  
  
"Excellent" Dragonus whispered as a small smirk appeared at the corners of his mouth, bearing his sharp teeth. "The ducks will fall apart. How can a team work together when they don't get along" he stated louder than before and let the last word tail off into an evil cackle. Wraith smiled at his master's pleasure.  
  
Dragonus let his laughter fall silent, all the time watching the ducks on the monitor.  
  
"That duck's anger shall be their downfall" he growled.  
  
* * *  
  
Another chapter done *cheers* please read and review as always as I love hearing what you guys think. I'll get the next chapter up as quickly as possible.  
  
Eiflin :D 


	4. Chapter 4

Apologies for the taking so long to write this chapter, I've had a lot of work on recently but enough of my excuses. Thanks again to my regular reviewers Anima Mouse, Lauriena, Lori and BlueMoonDuchess, I really appreciate your comments.  
  
Also, if anyone is interested in joining a Mighty Ducks RPG then there is a really good one at http://groups.yahoo.com/ just type in duckdomain. Divesangel runs it and whilst there a few of us we need more players! All the characters are free except Mallory and Nosedive, and original characters are welcome. Hope to see y'all there.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination and a sketchbook.  
  
* * *  
  
1 Hell Hath no Fury like a Duck Scorned  
  
By Eiflin  
  
1.1 Chapter 4  
  
Back at the pond Mallory's temper was creating high tension in the air. Tanya had just completed a scan on her before she stormed out of the infirmary muttering something about scientific geeks being a waste of time. As the doors shut Tanya turned to her medical instruments stung by the words and feeling tears brimming in her eyes. Sure she laughed whenever Dive called her a geek because he was purely joking, but the tone in Mal's voice had a serious edge that hurt Tanya deep down. She quickly wiped her eyes as she heard the doors open again and took a slow breath to compose herself.  
  
"Just saw Mallory in the corridor, I see her mood hasn't brightened at all" Wildwing commented. "Have you managed to run any tests on…Tanya…you ok?" he stopped in mid sentence when he noticed the look in her eyes.  
  
"I'm fin...fi…I'm ok" she stuttered with fake cheeriness in her voice, "I'm just running the results now". She turned her attention back towards the instruments and their readouts. "It seems that her hormone and adrenaline levels are way above average whilst her…uh…seratonin and endomorphic levels are bottom of the scale." Tanya looked back up at Wing who was now standing next to her.  
  
"So what does that mean?" He asked  
  
"It means that she's emotionally unstable, uh…it seems that the spell has taken control of her body chemistry. Basically they have turned her into a…er…walking bomb." She finished.  
  
Wildwing frowned, that would explain the outbursts but how do they control it. From what Tanya was saying it was only a matter of time before she could seriously hurt someone. "Thank you Tanya, if you find anything else out let me know straight away." He said, he was about to walk out when he looked at her again. "Are you sure you are alright?" he asked again.  
  
Tanya smiled. "I'm fine"  
  
"Good" Wing said putting a hand on her shoulder, "Just remember that Mal is not quite herself at the moment. She doesn't mean what she says." He added. Whilst Tanya wasn't going to admit what had upset her, Wildwing had heard it as he came down the corridor. He was going to have a word with Mal before he came in but from the look on her face he thought it best to leave it till later. "I'd better go and fill the others in on the situation." He turned and exited the room.  
  
He found Duke and Dive in the kitchen discussing some new pranks they had planned. Duke was swinging his cup of coffee around as he talked as if gesturing with his arms how they would work whilst Dive leant forward on his hands listening intently with a mischievous grin on his face.  
  
"…And you see kid, when they go to sit on the chair the…oh hi Wing" Duke quickly put the cup to his beak. "I was just suggesting some…er…tactics we could use in our upcoming game" he lied taking a sip whilst looking over the rim of the cup at Nosedive.  
  
"Yup!" Dive responded a little over enthusiastically before changing the subject, "so what can we do for you big bro!"  
  
Wildwing shook his head smiling, how would Dive ever grow up with Duke's encouragement. He took a seat at the table and started to explain what Tanya had told him.  
  
* * *  
  
Grin was sitting in the lounge with his eyes closed, meditating. He found that when it was empty the ambiance of the room created a perfectly tranquil atmosphere in which he could relax. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, letting all bad karma and any tensions expel themselves from his mind so that he could find his inner peace. Just as his thoughts dwindled into calmness he found them suddenly disturbed by a loud presence in the room.  
  
He slowly opened one eye and saw Mallory had stormed in the room and had discovered various comic books scattered on the floor (obviously Nosedive's). She the proceeded to pick them up and throw them around the room screaming.  
  
"NOSEDIVE AND HIS STUPID COMICS…HE'S COMPLETELY USELESS…A BURDEN TO THE TEAM…I'LL KILL HIM WHEN I…" She was so busy screaming her hatred she never noticed Grin walking up behind her until she found herself enveloped in a bear hug, arms pinned to her sides.  
  
"Easy Friend, bad karma is clouding your aura" his calm voice boomed softly as he held her tightly.  
  
Mallory managed to place a good kick at Grin so that he let her go. She quickly turned and faced him in a defensive stance and growled. "Don't feed me with that spiritual rubbish".  
  
"Calm down friend. We fight together, not against each other." Grin replied holding his hands up to try and show he meant no harm. "A war amongst friends is a victory to the enemy".  
  
"I will not CALM DOWN" she exploded. Mallory launched herself at the larger duck catching him off guard and knocking him down. She had so much extra adrenaline buzzing through her body she managed to get him in a headlock, which he didn't try to escape from.  
  
"I won't fight you my friend" Grin stated.  
  
Mallory let an evil grin form on her beak. "Oh…but you will" she muttered.  
  
She broke off her headlock to quickly place her hands on the sides of his face. They instantly began to glow red, the same red that had enveloped her outside the Mall. The red glow spread from her hands to Grin, surrounding him in the same manner it had her.  
  
The larger duck froze wide eyed he felt his inner tranquility hit suddenly by a storm of negative emotions, the peace in his eyes had clouded over as hatred and anger took control.  
  
* * *  
  
Tanya had been walking back from the infirmary when she heard the commotion in the lounge. She quickly broke into a run as Wing, Duke and Dive came out of the kitchen and joined her.  
  
They entered the lounge to find Mallory standing at the door grinning maliciously at them before turning her gaze to Grin.  
  
"Grin?" Duke asked but silenced himself when he him.  
  
The usually gentle giant stood tall and silent, his eyes that were normally calm were instead dark and narrowed and his arms hung at his sides, the fists clenched tightly.  
  
* * *  
  
Hope you enjoyed that! I'll try and get the next chapter out quicker this time. In the mean time, please read and review! I like to know if I'm going wrong anywhere or if it's alright!  
  
Eiflin 


	5. Chapter 5

Again, I'm really sorry for not updating sooner but same excuse as last time…too much work. Thanks for all of your lovely lovely reviews, its great getting feedback.  
  
I have another new fanfic in the ideas stage so I'll post that when the first chapters done. BlueMoonDuchess…your work rocks!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but my sketchbook and my dreams  
  
* * *  
  
1 Hell Hath no Fury like a Duck Scorned  
  
By Eiflin  
  
1.1 Chapter 5  
  
Grin's large frame cast a vast dark shadow over the others as he stepped closer not saying a word, instead just clenching and unclenching the fists that hung at his sides and staring at them with dark and twisted eyes. Mallory smirked wickedly at the team before stepping back to the side to see what would happen.  
  
Wildwing instinctively stood in front of Tanya, Dive and Duke, unsure as to what was happening. Something wasn't right.  
  
"Grin?"  
  
The giant duck stopped in front of Wing and glared down at him.  
  
"Move" He simply stated in a voice with a haunting resonance of anger. Anger which they had never before heard in Grin.  
  
The wise thing would have been to do exactly that, but instead Wing stood his ground.  
  
"Not until you tell us what's going on" he replied calmly.  
  
Grin closed his eyes for a moment and Wildwing relaxed slightly, perhaps he was alright after all. He soon found out how wrong he was. Grin allowed a low growl to form in his throat, his eyes suddenly snapped open with a blaze of fury flashing in them as he opened his beak and the growl turned into a cry of rage. He pulled his fist back and the ducks dove out of the way as Grin's punch made contact with the wall.  
  
Mallory snorted a laugh as the impact created a huge hole and ducks scurried out of Grin's way. They hadn't expected this, they always saw Grin as the one totally against violence but his sheer size and strength were extremely dangerous if he were to ever get mad.  
  
Grin, satisfied that his path had been cleared continued to walk silently to the door, ignoring his teammates and the damage he had made. As he left Mallory swaggered over to Wildwing who was now back on his feet. "Watch your back!" she hissed with a smile, shooting glares at all the team before strutting confidently after Grin. Wildwing stood in stunned silence trying to understand what had happened.  
  
He walked over to where Nosedive sat, completely gobsmacked. "Is everyone ok?" Wing asked pulling his little brother up off the floor.  
  
"wooohh…what happened to the Grinster?" was Dives response.  
  
Wildwing shrugged "I dunno Little bro."  
  
Tanya and Duke walked over to them, Duke shook his head in disbelief.  
  
"Never seen the guy so mad…I guess that makes this anger thing contagious"  
  
"I guess so" agreed Wing. He turned around and surveyed the damage to the wall, good job they got out of the way of that one or they wouldn't have stood a chance. "I want you all to be careful, we don't know how the spell is being passed on so be on your guard." He turned back to the others and sighed. "Its probably best to make sure that you don't get caught on your own with either Mal or Grin…especially you Dive" he added looking at the teenager.  
  
"Why me?"  
  
Wildwing smiled. " No offence bro but you do tend to cause a lot of arguments as it is…the last thing we need is for you to provoke their anger".  
  
Dive nodded but said nothing. He understood what Wing was saying but couldn't help thinking, 'am I really that much of a problem?' He felt that perhaps his brother didn't trust him enough. 'Dammit! This is a serious situation, Wing should know that I wouldn't let him down'.  
  
1.2 Wing turned to Tanya. "I need you to find out as much as you can about this spell, how its passed on and how we can stop it. I know it's a lot to ask for but try your best. I'd better go and ring Phil…he can get someone in to fix this" he gestured at the wall before starting to walk out of the door.  
  
'What about our angry team mates?…are we going to just let them wander freely around the pond?" Duke asked.  
  
"I'm open to suggestions if you have any, but until then just stay out of their way." He called back.  
  
* * *  
  
Nosedive went back to his room and planned to stay there, at least that way he'd be out of the way. He picked up a comic from the top of his huge pile and jumped onto the bed, at least he'd have something to do. Sinking back into his pillow he opened the first page and let out a groan of exasperation…he'd read that one already. Looking back down at his pile he realised that they were all old issues.  
  
'Better go and visit Thrash and Mookie' he thought as he got up and walked out his room. As he headed down the corridor he bumped into Wildwing. He looked frustrated…obviously just spoken to Phil.  
  
"Whassup bro?"  
  
"Lets just say Phil's not happy" Wildwing sighed. "Anyway, where are you off to?"  
  
"Just thought I'd take out a cycle, go and collect some new comics"  
  
"Oh no you don't, not until you've cleaned them and the Migrator like I asked you earlier" Wing replied sternly.  
  
"Awww…Wing…" Dive began but seeing that Wing was sticking by the punishment gave up. "ok…but then I'm going to see Thrash and Mookie".  
  
"Fine by me baby bro" the older duck ruffled Dives hair and walked off leaving Dive to grumble and get on.  
  
After He had finished cleaning one of the duckcycles and was working on the next one Dive heard the doors behind him open. 'Probably big brother coming to check up on me'. He looked over his shoulder, his smile dropped and he gulped. Both Grin and Mal were walking up to him. He opted to stay silent and turn back to his cleaning, not wanting to start anything.  
  
"Out of the way!" He was suddenly pushed roughly to the side.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"None of your business Kid" Mallory snapped as she climbed onto one of the Cycles.  
  
"Wait…you can't go out" Nosedive panicked. Them two loose in Anaheim could be disaster. He quickly opened his com. "Wing! I need you down here yesterday bro". He looked up again to see Grin towering over him.  
  
"Oh…no…"he managed to mutter before he felt himself thrown against a wall with such force that pain exploded through his body and the world around him turned black.  
  
* * *  
  
Hope you liked that. As always, please read and review, let me know what you think and I'll get on with the next chapter.  
  
Eiflin :D 


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone! Sorry its taken me soooooooooooooooooooo long to get this chapter out but I've finally done it. I'll try not to take too long with the next one, I promise! Thanks everyone for all of your reviews.Its soo nice to be liked! (lol). Congratulations to all authors on their new and updated fanfics, I HAVE been reading them but I just havn't got round to reviewing them all yet. Special mention goes to Orenda (the new story is fantastic, I cried when I read it), Dolphy (Who not only writes brilliant fics but is an EXTREMELY talented artist), BlueMoonDuchess (All your stuff as usual is excellent, especially 'Everything'), Ice ( I just love your fics girl :D), Windresss ( 'When Nobody Wins' is ace!) and Angelfire (LMAO.need I say more!!!). I hope that's everyone. Erm.Ok.on with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but my sketchbook and my dreams  
  
* * *  
  
Hell Hath no Fury like a Duck Scorned  
  
By Eiflin  
  
Chapter 6  
  
As soon as Wildwing heard Dive's call he sped off to the hangar calling Tanya and Duke as he ran. He burst through the doors in time to see the two duck cycles turning out into the road.  
  
"Dive?" he called frantically as he took in the scene around him.  
  
The room had been completely trashed, equipment was scattered across the floor and the Migrator.Wing couldn't believe it. The Migrator had been tipped up on its side, the wheels removed, the windows smashed and the shell crumpled.  
  
"Oh my.' came a voice behind him. He didn't have to look to know that Tanya had just arrived with Duke. Wildwing shook his head and looked around the room again for any sign of his little bro.  
  
"Dive." he called again and listened to the silence. Where was he? The ducks split up to search the room. Tanya and Wing were making their way quickly through the wreckage around the migrator when they heard Duke's call from the other end of the hangar.  
  
"Wing! Over here."  
  
The grey mallard was crouching over the unconcious teenager, lifting his blonde head away from the wall he had collapsed against. Blood was dripping out of a gash in the back of Dives head onto the metal floor collecting in a crimson pool contrasting with the young ducks pale face. Wildwing felt a knot tighten in his throat at the sight of his baby bro.  
  
"Dive." he whispered.  
  
The other ducks stood back as Wildwing silently dropped to his knees and gently scooped the injured duck up in his arms, concern and fear twisted into the features of the mask. His mind was racing, how could this have happened?.he didn't want to believe that either Mallory or Grin could have done this, even under Wraith's spell. Anger started to coarse through Wing's body, not at Mallory or Grin.but at Dragonus. He was the one responsible for this, he was going to pay.  
  
Duke was watching Wing closely and noticed the change of emotion in his eyes. He decided to break the silence. ".Wing?"  
  
Wildwing swung his head up to glare at the older duck.  
  
"How could I let this happen Duke?" Wildwing felt his fury boil as he spoke. "Two of our teammates have gone crazy no thanks to Dragonus and now this." He fell silent and looked back down at Nosedive, holding him protectively in his arms.  
  
Tanya stepped forward and placed a soothing hand on the leader's arm trying to calm him down.  
  
"Come on Wing. We need to get Dive to the infirmary" she said softly.  
  
Wildwing said nothing as he stood up and walked briskly out of the hangar, Tanya in tow. Duke stayed where he was, silently watching the door slide shut behind them. He had seen the look of revenge flash in Wildwing's eyes and he couldn't blame him. The kid was always strong and full of life, but to see him helpless had cut Wing deeply. Duke himself felt his insides crawl to see the kid in that state.  
  
Duke turned back to look at the ruined Migrator and sighed heavily as his mind turned to Mallory and Grin. Where had they gone? Surely wherever they were going it was going to mean bad news. If they could do this to the kid then.Duke shook his head and headed out of the door to the infirmary.  
  
Sure enough he found Nosedive on a bed with his big brother standing over him in silence whilst Tanya waved various instruments over the teenager with one hand whilst looking at the different read outs and explaining his condition. The mask that usually seemed permanently attached to Wildwing's face lay forgotton on the side. It was no longer important to Wildwing, it couldn't help his baby bro. He looked hopefully up at Tanya as she spoke again.  
  
"I'm afraid Nosedive's going to have con.concu..cussi.uuh. he's not going to be feeling great" Tanya summarized the obvious. "He also seems to have fractured a couple of ribs and his left shoulder is busted". She sighed as she looked back to the leader. "He'll be ok Wildwing.Dive usually recovers quickly."  
  
Wildwing looked at her before he turned his gaze back down to his little brother. "Thanks Tanya." His voice had no tone and didn't let out how he was feeling.  
  
"I've got to run a few more tests and take some scans of his shoulder."  
  
Wildwing nodded as Tanya went over to the computer. Duke stepped up beside him.  
  
"Come on Wing. Lets leave Tanya to concentrate" he said softly.  
  
Wildwing swung around and glared at Duke. "You want me to leave him like this?" He snapped.  
  
Duke subconsciously took a step back.  
  
"Woo, wait a second. I didn't mean to."  
  
"Didn't mean to what?" Wildwing exploded as he rounded on Duke. "My little brother is lying here injured, and why? Because I sent him down to the hangar.I knew that there was a risk Duke, but I still made him go down there."  
  
The older mallard took a deep breath to steady himself. He definitely was not used to having Wildwing lose control like this. He cast his gaze over to Tanya who had looked away from her computer and was regarding Wildwing with sympathy. Duke looked back at the leader to see tears brimming in his anguish filled eyes.Wildwing blamed himself.  
  
"I should have been there for him Duke.He's my baby bro.I should have." Wing's voice cracked in despair and he turned away.tears rolling freely down his cheeks. "I.I let him down.".  
  
Duke placed a hand on the white duck's trembling shoulder. "You did all you could Wing, you have not let him down. The kid will be up and about in no time won't he Tanya" Duke looked pleadingly at the technician as she came over and took Wildwing by the elbow.  
  
"Of..Of course he will" Tanya smiled as she lead Wing to a chair next to Dive's bed. "He'll probably wake up soon.Why don't you.er.stay here" She stuttered in a soothing voice (or as soothing as Tanya could manage). The leader nodded as tears silently slid over his face and he took Nosedives hand in his own. Tanya gestured for Duke to follow her as she headed to the other side of the room and checked some more computer read outs as she spoke. "Grin and Mallory are loose Duke.er. will you be ok to go and check it out on your own?" Tanya looked quickly at Wildwing with worry before carrying on. "Its just that.I don't think he's gonna leave Dive and I need to stay and help." Tanya sighed. This was not a good plan but right now they had no choice.  
  
Duke nodded grimly but understood. "Sure thing sweetheart, though I'm not exactly sure how I can stop them but..."  
  
Tanya shook her head. "Just see what's going on.c..co..comm us when you find them and try and keep people out of their way.Its all we can do for now".  
  
Duke smiled. "No problem"  
  
She turned back to the computer. "Take the last Duckcycle, I've.er. linked it up with Drake One so you can track them." Tanya sighed as she turned to Duke. "Good luck Duke, just try not to..er.go and kill yourself".  
  
The older duck turned to head out of the door. "I'll try sweetheart.and good luck yourself" he said as he took one last sad look at the brothers and walked out of the infirmary.  
  
***  
  
I think I'll leave it there for now and get on with the next chapter. Please Read and Review :D  
  
Eiflin 


End file.
